


Shiver

by WitchHobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is unedited and super gross I need to write something proper tomorrow, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: This is just a soft drabble about Hongseok spending the night with Jinho no funny business just good good boys





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that the pentagon dorms are two separate buildings so that's what the context is for the text conversation

Winter chill seeped into the dorm like a slowly running river, pouring past the walls and into his bones. Jinho had always been sensitive to the cold, his small frame combining with his borderline awful eating and drinking habits made way only for discomfort as the seasons rolled towards the colder months. A frown etched itself into his face as he climbed into bed, willing his sheets to warm up faster as he curled in on himself in a feeble attempt to keep his body heat in. In truth, it wasn’t that cold, he could survive if he had to, it wasn’t that big of a deal, he guessed. A notification popped up on his phone’s screen, bathing the room in a dim, white glow as he rolled over to check his texts.

Hongseokkie♡: is it just our building or are you also freezing to death?

He snorted through his nose, rolling his eyes before answering.

Jinhoney♡: i don’t know about the others, but i’ve started sprouting icicles on my toes  
Jinhoney♡: you should come over 

Hongseokkie♡: Hyung :( it’s so cold out though

Jinhoney♡: :( 

Hongseokkie♡: but hyung everyone’s already asleep I’d wake them up, you know how Hwitaek-hyung is…

Jinhoney♡: :(( you could come cuddle me though 

Hongseokkie♡: hyung are you trying to guilt me right now

Jinhoney♡: is it working

Hongseokkie♡: no…

Jinhoney♡: :(( 

Hongseokkie♡: …  
Hongseokkie♡: yes   
Hongseokkie♡: I’ll be there in five minutes 

 

***

 

It was longer than five minutes, closer to fifteen when Jinho finally heard the front door to his building creak open and softly shut and lock. He didn’t even look up, or roll to face the door as padding footsteps crossed the wooden flooring, briefly pausing with the sound of shoes being unlaced and dropped onto the floor. He only bothered to move when his blankets were lifted by the corner, shifting, he turned to see Hongseok, tired eyed but smiling gently as he climbed onto the mattress, settling down into Jinho’s waiting, open arms. 

“You’re warm,” Jinho hums, nuzzling his face into Hongseok’s chest, a pleased sigh escaping him. 

Hongseok bent to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, “you made me come all this way to be a space heater?” He feigned hurt, rolling on his side to pepper Jinho’s face with little kisses, before landing one on his lips, holding that one just a bit longer, a bit softer. “You’re so cruel, Jo Jinho, to think, after all this time just using me for my body heat.”   
Jinho laughs, his body shaking with the noise, “it’s alright Hongseokkie, you have a beautiful body too.”   
“Ah! It truly is a cruel world I live in! I pour out my heart, and for what? You only like me for my abs, don’t you?” Hongseok laughs with him, pressing more and more kisses on his cheeks and along his jaw, “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” The response by now is instinctual, Jinho doesn’t have to think about it, it just slides past his lips without any kind of resistance. He spends a lot of his free time thinking about his future with Hongseok, he often wonders how long they would be able to keep their relationship a secret from their CEO, what would happen if the world found out? He didn’t like the stress, but he always knew it was worth it. Hongseok was worth it. They were worth it. Believing that was easy, he’d said it over and over again, in words, in their songs, every good morning text and every night that they shared a bed and breathed in each other’s warmth. He knew they would be okay in the end. “Sing me a lullaby.”   
Hongseok does, without any questions. He picks something soft, in English, it’s a song Jinho doesn’t recognize but he knows he’ll download it tomorrow, only to complain that it doesn’t sound as good when it wasn’t sang by his boyfriend. 

Sleep tugs at him faster than he thought it would, comforting dark washing over his mind and lulling him to the tune of Hongseok’s song.


End file.
